nina_dobrevafandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Jones
Mia Elizabeth Jones is a character portrayed by Nina Dobrev on the teen drama iseres Degrassi: The Next Generation . She joined the cast as a recurring character during season 6, and was later made a regular during seasons 7-8. She portrayed an 11th grader in the 8th season. Mia was good friends with Manny Santos, Chantay Black, Anya MacPherson, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt, and Jane Vaughn. She was frenemies with Holly J. Sinclair, and rivals with Darcy Edwards and Liberty Van Zandt. When Mia was 13, she gave birth to her daughter, Isabella, whose father is Lucas, an older student who attended Lakehurst. She left Degrassi in January 2008 to become a full-time model in Paris, inevitably ending her relationship with Peter. Facts *Mia appeared in 35 episodes *She has never been a season regular for a full season *Mia is tied with Spike, for losing their virginity at the youngest age (13). They also became pregnant when they lost their virginity and both decided to keep and raise their children (Mia kept Isabella, Spike kept Emma) *Mia's favorite food is grilled cheese *Mia was one of four models in the Degrassi franchise. The other three were Simon, Terri and Charlie *In the Halloween mini, "The Curse of Degrassi", it is revealed that her daughter, Isabella, was conceived in Jane Vaughn's bed. *Mia was regularly judged for being a teen mother, a detail that a few episode plots took focus on when many girls and students would sometimes specifically mistreat her for. *Mia has been romantically involved with three out of four of the original members of the Studz: She kissed and had a crush on Sav, went out briefly with Danny, and went out with Peter *Mia is the youngest mom in Degrassi history, getting pregnant at 13 and having her baby at 13 *Mia is the first character to have a child before their appearance on the show *Although credited as a regular in Season 7, she only appeared on 6 episodes *Mia is the sixth female to go through teen pregnancy *Mia is the first person in Degrassi: The Next Generation to actually keep and raise her child *Originally, Mia was supposed to have graduated in Jane and Danny's class *If Mia had stayed at Degrassi and didn't leave for Paris, she would have graduated with her class in the season 11 *Mia revealed in the Degrassi mini "Who Would You Date?", that the least likely person people would think she would date is Derek Haig *Mia and Jenna have both had child services called on them. *Mia, Spike and Vanessa are the only teen mothers to never abort or give their child up for adoption *Mia is the first character to have sex with someone in order to get a job *Mia is the second character to say her last line to Peter *Mia has the same middle name as Liberty and Angie (Elizabeth) *Mia was the second character to move away who dated Peter *She has only kissed two of her boyfriends on screen *Mia is the third character to have lost a love interest Resources ''Degrassi wikia ''